The Spirit of the Ring
by Eidolon Fenrir
Summary: After a slightly homosexual sleepover, Bakura develops a grudge against someone, and sets out to eliminate him, with a little help from a dark presence
1. Sleepover

Fenrir: OK, so this is my 1st fanfic…  
  
Joey: Wot's it bout?  
  
Fenrir: Err… it's about u and sum other people.  
  
Joey: cool! Wot do we do. It's not gay is it?  
  
Fenrir: Um… would u look at the time! Gotta go!  
  
Joey: ."  
  
Disclaim: None of the character's/ names belong to me. (Otherwise I'd b rich! Mwah hah hah!)  
  
The snacks were set out. The magazines were piled up. The stereo was playing some gentle music. The lights were turned down low, emitting a sexy, red glow. Bakura was so excited. His first sleepover! He was just fluffing up the pillows when the doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh my God!" squealed Bakura, "They're here!" he raced over to the door and yanked it open. In the doorway stood Yugi, Joey, Malik and Tristan.  
  
  
  
"Hi guys! Come on in!" welcomed Bakura,  
  
  
  
"Thanks," replied Yugi as they stepped in.  
  
  
  
"Wow, the place looks great." observed Yugi,  
  
  
  
"Really? I wasn't sure if I should have a red light or a pink one." said Bakura once everyone was in properly.  
  
  
  
"Oh no, it's fine!" Yugi said,  
  
  
  
"Yeah, it's great!" exclaimed Tristan,  
  
  
  
"It's magnificent," came Malik, "It's gorgeous, it's fantastic!"  
  
  
  
"It's GAY!!" shouted Joey, a look of disgust on his face.  
  
  
  
"Oh lighten up boyfriend!" cried Yugi and he put his arm round Joey.  
  
  
  
"Lighten up! Could this be any gayer?" questioned Joey,  
  
  
  
"It's not that gay," defended Yugi, "and besides, there's nothing wrong with a bit of homosexuality,"  
  
"But look at it. Let's start with the snacks. Pink biscuits, pink ice cream, purple jelly and purple punch! We have to sit on little pink pouffes with fluffy purple pillows."  
  
"Oh shut up and sit down," ordered Bakura. Everyone sat down and started eating some snacks.  
  
"So what are we gonna do first?" asked Tristan.  
  
"I was thinking that we could play spin the bottle." replied Bakura, and he got up and got a bottle. Bakura spun the bottle first and it landed on Malik.  
  
"Ooh! Be gentle!" begged Malik and everyone laughed, except for Joey, who still looked as sour as a lemon.  
  
"I can't make any promises," Bakura said as he crawled towards Malik and he gave him a big, long kiss on the lips. Malik didn't protest and they had to be pried apart by Tristan,  
  
"Let someone else have some!" he exclaimed genuinely and Malik spun the bottle. It landed on Yugi.  
  
"Yugi Motto, you're mine!" Malik said seductively and he kissed Yugi also on the lips, but stopped after a while. When Yugi spun the empty wine bottle, it landed on Joey.  
  
"You have to be kidding me!" Joey shouted, "I'm not kissing him!" He pointed at the midget as he advanced on Joey. Joey rushed up  
  
"This isn't gonna happen. Either we stop this now or I'm leaving!" he told them and he backed away from the eager Yugi.  
  
"OK, OK. We'll stop." said Bakura gently. He picked up the bottle and placed it on the side, hoping to use it later, but Joey was so against it that he couldn't see it happening.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" queried Yugi, giving Joey an evil look. He was thoroughly disappointed.  
  
"I know! Let's say who we fancy," suggested Tristan, "I'll start! The person I really fancy, more than anything is …"  
  
"Oh come on," said Joey tiredly, "We all know it's my sister."  
  
"That's where you're wrong my blond-haired friend, for the person I truly fancy is Duke Devlin." There was a pause and then everyone, including Joey, laughed.  
  
"What, dice boy?" mocked Malik  
  
"Shut up!" defended Tristan  
  
"OK, me next!" cried Yugi, "I fancy Yami."  
  
"Well we know that!" exclaimed Bakura, "OK Joey, you next."  
  
"Unlike you 'guys', I fancy a girl," Joey started, but everyone gasped, horrified at what they had heard, "It's not that shocking, it's Mai." Once again, everyone went silent and they stared at Joey like he was some kind of freak.  
  
"Weirdo," Malik insulted, "I'll go next. The one person I really fancy, besides myself, is Ryou."  
  
"What!" Bakura thought, " How could he? I fancy Ryou!"  
  
"OK Bakura, it's your turn." informed Yugi,  
  
"Err…" said Bakura, "I just remembered, I'm feeling sick!"  
  
"Huh? But…" began Malik.  
  
"Sorry. It's really infectious. It's called getting-an-urge-to-kill-Malik-it is." And with that he rushed everyone out. Once everyone had left, he opened his opened his cupboard to reveal a shrine to Ryou. He then got a photo of Malik and lit a match.  
  
"Revenge…Revenge is sweet…" and he burned the photo, the flames flickering in the darkness of the night, burning Malik to a cinder. 


	2. Scheming

Fenrir: So, this is the 2nd chptr to my 1st fic.  
  
Joey: Is it gay?  
  
Fenrir: Err… ¬.¬ of course not…  
  
Joey: I don't like the tone of ure voice!! ."  
  
Fenrir: Don't worry! You're not in this chapter. Anyway, R&R!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the school bell rang to signal the end of break, Bakura lifted his head from the notebook in which he had been writing in all day. He knew he should be revising for his test on the History of Chinese Language, but he couldn't get Malik out of his mind. He was trying to decide the best way to get revenge on Malik. He had narrowed it down to 3 ways;   
  
1. Lure him into a really deep hole filled with Man-Eater Bugs.  
  
2. Stuff him in a barrel and roll him down Mt. Kilimanjaro.   
  
3. Tie him to a wrecking ball and watch his bones crumble to dust, while his flesh is pulverized to mush.  
  
He walked towards the door of the school, thinking of what the cruellest, most diabolical method was. As he was about to enter the school, he was dragged away by a mysterious gloved hand. When he was able to look at the stranger, he noticed that he was wearing a mask that concealed his face, or at least half of it.  
  
"Come with me, and your wishes will be granted," murmured the masked man. His voice was eerie and sent a chill down Bakura's spine. Bakura didn't have a chance to answer for he was quickly dragged to a tree in the school playground. The figure ran his finger down the bark, and to Bakura's surprise, a secret passage appeared beneath the tree to reveal a staircase.  
  
After what seemed like miles of walking, the man and Bakura reached an opening. In the opening lay a round table, and seated round the table were 5 men. Bakura recognized them as Malik's old mind slaves. There was Arkana, Strings, Umbra, Lumis and the Rare Hunter.  
  
"Please, take a seat." Arkana said and gestured towards an empty seat. Bakura sat down and the still masked stranger stood by him. He felt a strange presence from the man, and felt he recognized it.  
  
"Let's get to the point, we are the Ghouls, former servants of Malik." explained Rare Hunter, "and we join together for one soul reason,"  
  
"To destroy Malik!!" cried Umbra. Bakura's body stiffened. He was scared.   
  
"But so far our efforts have failed, for we realized we were missing an essential ingredient." exclaimed Lumis, his eyes fixed on Bakura,  
  
"W…w…what was that?" asked Bakura, knowing the answer was going to be bad.  
  
"Powers…Of…Darkness…"said Strings mindlessly. Bakura sat as still as a rock.  
  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, we already have the Dark Powers…" Arkana started and pointed to the masked figure. The gloved hand reached towards the mask and pulled it off to reveal a face Bakura knew only too well. It was the same face that lingered in his dreams. It was Ryou.  
  
"Ryou!?!?" Bakura was stunned. He hadn't seen Ryou for a while. He was apparently sick, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You heard. We are the Ghouls. We must destroy Malik." replied Ryou.   
  
"That's enough of that," urged Arkana, "We must explain why we need you, Bakura. As I've said, we need the Dark Powers to defeat Malik. But Ryou is useless without a body to control," Bakura knew what was coming next, "We need you Bakura, to act as Ryou's mind slave, just as Malik did to us."  
  
"Giving him a taste of his own medicine," came Lumis, "It's what he deserves."  
  
"Well Bakura, yes or no?" questioned Arkana. Bakura thought about it, "Let's put it this way. If you say yes, you walk out of here unharmed, but say no, and who knows what will happen?" He was giving Bakura no choice,  
  
"OK, I'm in." answered Bakura after a while. There was a general aura of relief around the room.  
  
"Excellent!" cried Ryou.  
  
"Just one questioned," said Bakura, "Why do you want to seek revenge on Malik?"  
  
"Because he has betrayed us all and broken every promise he ever made," explained Arkana once more, "My dear sweet Catherine. How I miss her." Arkana drifted off into a different world.  
  
"Even you Ryou?" asked Bakura, ignoring Arkana.  
  
"Yes, Bakura. Malik promised me the six remaining Millennium Items, and I still have just the Ring."  
  
"Malik…destroyed…he…must…be…" said Strings as Bakura left the secret meeting room.   
  
He climbed the stairs, walked across the playground, entered his classroom, apologizing for being late, sat down and took the test on The History Of Chinese Language. But all the while, all he could think of was Malik and the Ghouls, so when the bell rang for lunch, his mind was all over the place. 


	3. Discovery

Fenrir: OK, the 3rd chptr. R u excited?  
  
Joey: Am I actually gonna b in this 1?  
  
Fenrir: Of course! ¬.¬  
  
Joey: Hey! ."  
  
Fenrir: Honest, u r. Ure the main focus, besides Bakura.  
  
Joey: Cool! Can't wait!  
  
Fenrir: Hehehe!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Time over, class! Please put your pens down."   
  
The teacher came round and collected the exam papers. Bakura looked up. His mind was somewhere else. Had he even taken the test? He remembered writing something, but it wasn't about The History of Chinese Language.  
  
"Hey Bakura, c'mon!" cried a voice. Bakura noticed it was Malik. His face brought back the events of the past couple of hours. "What you waiting for?"   
  
Bakura said nothing, but decided to follow Malik anyway. It was time to put their plan into action. But he didn't know if he could do it. He had never sent anyone to the Shadow Realm before. He was so nervous.  
  
"So what did you think of the test?" Malik asked. Bakura said nothing still, just gazed at his chest.  
  
"I thought question 3 was a bit hard, didn't you?" Malik was trying to get a word out of the white-haired boy. But still Bakura was silent. Malik wondered if he might be deaf.  
  
"SO HAVE YOU SEEN RYOU LATELY?" Malik shouted, thinking Bakura might hear him if he spoke up. Bakura's ears pricked up like a dog's. "I WAS THINKING OF GOING ROUND HIS HOUSE TO SEE IF HE IS ALRIGHT! DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE LIVES!?"  
  
"You don't have to shout," replied Bakura, "I'm not deaf." Malik jumped a little bit when Bakura finally spoke.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that you weren't speaking, so I just thought you may have gone deaf so I shouted…" Bakura stopped listening to Malik after a while. God did he ramble on. He just wished Ryou would take over his body already so he didn't have to listen.   
  
Malik was now walking ahead of Bakura, still waffling on about useless junk. Bakura stopped and placed his hands in front of his body. He muttered something and his Millennium Ring appeared. Then he felt as if an invisible hand was dragging his head backwards. Ryou was taking over.  
  
"It feels good to be in control of a vessel again," whispered Ryou to himself,  
  
"Did you say something?" questioned Malik,  
  
"No, nothing," Ryou answered,  
  
"Well come on then!" urged Malik. Ryou began taking a step when he was called by someone,  
  
"Bakura!" shouted Miss Henderson, their teacher. At first Ryou didn't recognize her, but after a while, he remembered the face. Ryou had only been in school for a couple of weeks before he left, so he hadn't memorized everyone. She obviously didn't recognize him either, since he called him Bakura.  
  
"Err… Miss Tenderman." he replied  
  
"Miss Henderson, you mean." There was a tone of seriousness in her voice, "Could I talk to you in my classroom for a minute please?" Ryou could tell by her voice that she was angry.  
  
"Um…OK," Ryou answered. He followed her back to her classroom. Once they got there, Miss Henderson sat down at her desk and gestured for Ryou to take a seat the other side.  
  
"It's about the test you took, on Chinese Language," she started  
  
"What bloody test you inferior woman!" Ryou thought,  
  
"You didn't answer a single question," she continued,  
  
"I had writer's block," Ryou lied,  
  
"But you managed to write something," she handed him the paper. Scribbled all over it was the phrase "Kill Malik, he must die!!"   
  
"Stupid Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed.  
  
"Excuse me. But you're Bakura. Why are you…" she didn't get a chance to finish.  
  
"Shut up puny mortal!" he cried and with that he sent her to the Shadow Realm. She fell onto the floor, her body lifeless, her mind gone. Ryou stood up and advanced to the door, but someone was blocking his way. It was Joey.  
  
"Bakura…" Joey began, nervously, "What just happened?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Hey! I wasn't in it till the end, I thought I was a main character!   
  
Fenrir: Oh, yeah, that's actually next chptr. Gotta go! ==33  
  
Joey ." 


	4. Revenge is sweet

Fenrir: So, Joey walks in at the wrong moment. What a git!  
  
Joey: Hey! I'm right here! ."  
  
Fenrir: Oh, I didn't see ya… ¬.¬  
  
Joey: Hmm… Just get on with da chptr.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey just stood there. He couldn't believe what he just saw. Did Bakura just send that teacher to the Shadow Realm?  
  
"Bakura…" he began nervously, and stepped forward, "What just happened?" He advanced a bit more, hoping to get a reply,  
  
"Don't take another step!" cried Ryou, "Unless you want to join her!" He pointed at Miss Henderson. Joey stopped dead in his tracks. This wasn't the Bakura they all knew. He would never do that.  
  
"You're not Bakura! Who are you?" he confronted seriously, starting to feel a bit scared.   
  
"That is not important. All that matters is that you are disposed of!!" Ryou replied, taking his Millennium Ring in his hands once more. A bead of sweat ran the course of Joey's face and dripped onto the floor. He backed away, towards the door.  
  
"You're not Bakura! You're the spirit from the ring!" Joey exclaimed, anger in his voice.  
  
"Oh, Bakura's still here," Ryou said, "But as I say, that's not important…" but he didn't get a chance to answer, for Joey dashed out the door and started running down the corridors. Ryou immediately took chase. The two of them ran down what seemed like an eternity of corridors, taking turns here and there. Ryou was firing blasts of energy from his ring, which crashed into the walls, creating huge holes. Joey had to duck and twist and jump, just to avoid the blasts from sending him to the Shadow Realm. One rushed past his ear. He could feel the heat, as if it was on fire.  
  
Eventually, Joey turned into a random classroom. He glanced at some tubes and bottles full of alien liquids, and realized he was in a science laboratory. He quickly slammed the door and put a chair up against the door handle. He hoped this would keep Bakura, or whoever he was, out for a while. He then waited for a bit.   
  
"Maybe he gave up?" Joey thought, hoping it was true. But then a great force collided with the door from the other side. Joey jumped and ran over to the window. He thought of escaping through it, but once he opened it, and felt the force of the wind, he looked down and remembered they were on the third floor. He could kill himself if he jumped. The banging from the door grew louder and louder. He then decided to hide. He dashed behind the main desk at the front and crouched down. After some more banging, the door burst open, and Ryou entered.  
  
"Where are you, pitiful mortal?" Ryou asked angrily, the blood boiling in his blood. He didn't expect an answer. Joey was breathing quite heavily now and he had to hold his breath so as to not give himself away.  
  
"I know you're here…" Ryou called,   
  
"You can't hide forever…"  
  
"I will find you…"  
  
"Where are you…?" He repeated these phrases over and over again. Joey was really frightened now. He couldn't hold his breath for much longer. Ryou was now starting to walk towards the front desk. What was he going to do? Ryou walked right up to the desk, and was about to spot Joey, when a book fell off a shelf. Ryou immediately stopped and spun round 180°. Joey thanked that the janitor hadn't fixed that broken shelf. He couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. That was a mistake. Ryou turned round once more,  
  
"Aha!" he exclaimed and kicked over the desk. It was about to topple over onto Joey, but he scrambled out of the way just in time for it to miss him. He rushed up and saw Ryou standing right in front of him, face to face.  
  
"You can't escape now…" Ryou said menacingly. Joey clenched his fist and rammed it into the spirit's stomach. He gasped for air and keeled over. Joey took this opportunity to run. He was about to reach the doorway when a blast of energy rushed past him and slammed into the wall. It crumbled away, part of it hitting Joey on the head. He stumbled backwards and tripped over a chair. His body hit the floor with such force that he thought he had broken every bone in his body.  
  
"Now I… have you…" said Ryou, taking gasps of air in between his words. He advanced on Joey, an evil look spreading across his face. He was now standing right over Joey, his body casting a shadow against the frightened Joey.   
  
"What the hell happened here?" came a voice from the hole that had appeared in the wall. Joey sighed again to see Malik's face.  
  
"Malik…" Ryou whispered, now turning his focus onto Malik. He had just forgotten about Joey. He was only interested in Malik. Joey was confused.  
  
"What just happened, Bakura?" Malik asked again,  
  
"Hehehe…" Ryou laughed, now standing next to Malik.  
  
"Ryou… Is that you?" Malik questioned, turning his head so he could see him properly.  
  
"My my, aren't we clever?" Ryou asked rhetorically, "It's a shame you won't be able to stay in this world, isn't it?" and with that he touched his ring and sent a blast straight towards Malik's heart. But Malik was ready. He pulled out his Rod and sent an equal force towards Ryou. The two blasts collided and created a huge explosion. Bottles smashed everywhere. Bits of animals splattered all over the floor. Acid flew everywhere. Malik rushed out the door and Joey crawled under a desk. But Ryou wasn't so lucky. The acid spurted into his eyes. It burned. He screamed in agony, a sound that people could hear miles away. He covered his eyes with his hands and moved around wildly, bumping into desks and chairs. He was very close to the window, which ran from ceiling to floor. Joey couldn't watch what happened next. Ryou came into contact with the window. It smashed and Ryou tumbled down three floors. Joey heard a crash come from below and he slowly got up and walked towards the now broken window.  
  
As he glanced down, he was almost sick. Ryou was lying there, his bones twisted this way and that. The glass had cut him and blood was slowing leaking from his head. A crowd was starting to form around the body, which Joey could only guess was now a corpse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joey: Woahhhhhh!! Bloody hell! ^o^  
  
Fenrir: So, while Joey recovers, R&R! 


End file.
